poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle Of The Badge
Plot Ash, Brock, and Misty are walking through Viridian City and realize that its Pokémon Center, destroyed during Ash and Misty's first meeting, has since been rebuilt after nearly a year. They then make their way to the Viridian Gym. As they stop outside its doors, they encounter Gary and his cheering squad. Gary boasts that he is further along the path to the Pokémon League, having already earned ten Badges compared to Ash's seven. Gary heads into the Gym to challenge the Gym Leader, followed by his cheering squad. Ash tries to follow Gary, but is blocked by the ax-wielding guards, who will only permit one Trainer in the Gym at a time. Disappointed and depressed that Gary will always get further and further ahead of him, Ash crouches down in a corner. Togepi pats him on the head in an attempt to comfort him. Thinking it is Pikachu, Ash is so surprised when he sees Togepi that he launches it into the air. Togepi flies up, bounces on a flagpole and then into the mouth of a startled Fearow, who then flies off with it. The trio set off after the Fearow. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is perched high on top of a skyscraper, searching for Pikachu. As it flies over them, the Fearow drops Togepi in James's lap. Jessie tries to grab Togepi, but it evades her grasp and wanders onto a wooden plank linking the building to its neighboring structure. Jessie crawls in pursuit, though the plank gives way under her weight and she is sent plummeting to the street below. James and Meowth rush down the stairs to catch her but, despite making it down before her, they miss and she hits the ground. As Jessie picks herself up, Togepi lands on her head, allowing her to grab it before collapsing once more. In the Gym, Gary, supported by his fans, challenges the Gym Leader, who is shrouded in shadows, boasting that he is the best Trainer in Pallet Town. The Gym Leader accepts his challenge, and his guards announce the battle will consist of three Pokémon with no time limit. Gary chooses Nidoking and the Leader responds by selecting Golem. The Gym Leader commences with a Tackle attack, and Gary responds in kind, ordering a Tackle from his Nidoking. This sends Golem flying backward into the wall, defeated. The Gym Leader then chooses Kingler, and Gary consults his Pokédex, which informs him that Kingler is the evolved form of Krabby. The Gym Leader resumes with a Crabhammer. Nidoking dodges the attack, but Gary recalls him and chooses Arcanine. Ordering Arcanine to perform Take Down followed by Fire Spin, Kingler is sent reeling amidst cheering from Gary's fans. Arcanine's Fire Blast is sufficient enough to beat Kingler. The Gym Leader emerges from the shadows, confidently announcing that he is not beaten yet, and he will use this battle to test his most powerful Pokémon. As he snaps his fingers, a door opens to reveal a Pokémon concealed by mechanical armor. Using its Psychic attack, it sends Arcanine crashing into a wall. Gary's Pokédex claims there is no available data on the new Pokémon. The Gym Leader offers to allow Gary to use more than one Pokémon if he is afraid of losing. Despite protesting that he isn't afraid of anything, Gary sends both Arcanine and Nidoking forth to battle. Even as they attack, the mysterious Pokémon once again uses its Psychic powers to lift the pair from the ground. The Gym Leader gloats that this Pokémon is invincible, and Gary is left on the verge of panicking. Later, Team Rocket meets their boss Giovanni, revealing him to be the Leader of the Viridian Gym. They present Togepi to him for his approval. However, when he demands to know what it can do, the trio is at a loss to explain. Giovanni loses his temper, accusing them of total incompetence despite months of work. They are allowed a brief reprieve when the phone on Giovanni's desk rings calling him to deal with an accident. He leaves the trio in charge of the Gym, giving them three Poké Balls to use if necessary. During the discussion, Togepi is able to escape through an open door. Afterwards, Giovanni walks into a dungeon where the Pokémon he used earlier are kept in cages. Continuing to the last one, he pulls a lever, releasing the mystery Pokémon from cables in its armor, and explains that he has an emergency assignment for it. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends are still searching the city for Togepi, but to no avail. Misty is absolutely distraught by this and threatens Ash. However, they hear Togepi's voice coming from inside the Gym. Pulling open the heavy doors, they find not only Togepi, but Gary and his fans lying unconscious on the ground. As Ash pulls Gary back to consciousness, Gary says that the mysterious Pokémon was not only powerful, it was evil as well, despite Ash's assertion that there can't be an evil Pokémon. As Gary announces that no one will ever beat the Pokémon, Team Rocket appears and begins to recite their motto, but they are interrupted by Ash and his friends. To counter Misty's claim that their motto never changes, they state that today is very different because they are now in charge of the Gym and the Earth Badge. When Ash, Misty, and Brock demand to know why Team Rocket has a Gym, James explains that Team Rocket's plans are far too complex for them to understand. James whispers to Jessie for information, though Meowth reveals that they don't know the answers either. Jessie then angrily sends Meowth flying. Jessie raises two platforms on either side of the battlefield and invites Ash to take his place as the challenger in the green platform. Despite his friends' warnings that Team Rocket have probably booby-trapped the box, Ash ascends as Jessie calls the three Pokémon Giovanni gave her: Machamp, Kingler, and Rhydon. Ash calls out Squirtle, and Jessie orders Machamp to use Karate Chop, striking Squirtle many times. As the blows land, Ash is given a shock; the box turned out to be rigged so that the Trainer feels all of the pain his Pokémon feels. Ash withdraws Squirtle and sends in Bulbasaur, prompting Jessie to switch to Kingler. Ash orders Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip as Jessie orders Kingler to use Harden. Bulbasaur's Vine Whip is rendered ineffective. Pressing the advantage, Jessie orders a Bubble attack, causing Ash to feel the pain as the Water move strikes Bulbasaur. Gary advises Ash to give in, claiming that the Pokémon are too strong, but Ash refuses to give up as he trusts his Pokémon. Ash calls out Pidgeotto and orders it to use Quick Attack, which slams into Rhydon, inflicting damage. Sparks of electricity starts crackling at Jessie's feet, which she notices. Ash then orders Pidgeotto to use Double-Edge, which also slams into Rhydon, causing more damage to it and Jessie. James reveals that he rigged both sides, as it hadn't occurred to him that they might lose. However, Meowth reveals a remote control and is about to press the button when Gary tackles him, sending the remote flying. Now at a disadvantage, Jessie and James call on Arbok and Weezing to aid them. Ash orders Pikachu to attack, using his Thunderbolt to attack all of the opposing Pokémon at once. This sends Machamp, Rhydon, and Kingler fleeing; and Weezing and Arbok crashing into Jessie. As Ash and his Pokémon celebrate their victory, Gary's fans do a cheer in Ash's honor, and Gary is forced to admit that Ash is a good Trainer. However, he remarks Ash or anyone else will not be able to beat the mystery Pokémon that he witnessed. Furious at the loss, Jessie beats both James and Meowth. Ash approaches Jessie and demands the Earth Badge as proof of his victory, citing that he earned it for beating her fair and square, but she refuses. As they argue, Meowth sees Togepi playing with the remote control. Despite Meowth's protests, Togepi presses a button, forcing Meowth to reveal that he had rigged both platforms to be able to explode. Sure enough, the trio's platform blows up, sending Team Rocket blasting off again, and the Earth Badge falls into Ash's hands. The group is then forced to flee as the Gym begins to collapse around them. As Ash and his friends continue their journey, Brock wonders if they will ever see the Pokémon Gary saw, while Ash is only interested in his eight Badges. Realizing that they don't know where the Pokémon League is, they decide to head for Pallet Town to consult Professor Oak. Major Events * Ash and his friends return to Viridian City and encounter Gary again. * Gary is revealed to have won ten Badges and obtained a Nidoking and an Arcanine. * Gary challenges the Viridian Gym Leader and loses to a mysterious Pokémon. * Jessie, James, and Meowth present Misty's Togepi to Giovanni as a gift, but he rejects it. * Jessie, James, and Meowth are temporarily appointed as the Gym Leaders of the Viridian Gym. * Ash's Pidgeotto is revealed to know Double-Edge. * Ash earns his eighth and final Badge, the Earth Badge, after defeating Team Rocket, qualifying him for the Pokémon League. * The Viridian Gym collapses. * Ash and his friends head back to Pallet Town. Category:NegimaLover